Sky Line
by Morgana Irving
Summary: Yoru Kiriganai, Jenova Subject 110228. She has defied her destiny mapped out by Sephiroth to take revenge for Zack Fair's death, but will a sudden amnesia stop her? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Perfect Two**

The roar of motorcycle engines sounded outside of the large shell shaped home. The white glow of bare dead trees in the forest of the Ancients offered little light to the room where a long silver haired beauty sat, rocking back and forth in an intricately designed cherry wood rocking chair. Her piercing green blue cat eyes where fixated on the wall across from her where a single picture hung from that wall, four people where standing in front of a tall tree, behind it an old worn looking building. One of the people was the girl, the next a taller silver haired man that looked like he could be her older brother, beside him was a black haired man with eyes matching the two, though it was more green then blue a brilliant grin spread over his face. The last was a shorter blond haired boy with light ice blue eyes with a light smile.

All of them looked like they where enjoying themselves, but the girl knew that the feelings she had in the picture wouldn't last. The sudden slam of the door hitting the wall snapped her from her trance and her gaze whipped over to see who had interrupted her. Teary eyes made her glare soften as a tall silver haired man with gelled up hair scrambled over to her burying his face in his arms on her lap.

"Big sister, brother won't give her to us!" he sobbed. She placed a gentle hand onto his head and began to stroke his head softly. "Loz, do not fret. Big Sister Yoru will take care of you." The weeping man looked up at her, his watery eyes beginning to calm. "What of Yazoo and Kadaj, Loz?" she spoke calmly though her concern was evident. "They're downstairs. They're both very angry with brother."

Yoru looked back up at the picture that hung by itself on the dark wall, littered with silver stars. "I will go with you tomorrow." She murmured stroking Loz's head again. "But big sister, you're still sick." Loz was becoming drowsy, his body relaxing more and more as he stared at the wall, clinging to his sister's lap. "I must go Loz; I think that brother would be so thrilled to see me, that he'll give us mother back." Loz smiled at her words, yawning hugely.

"Big Sister?" he asked again, his eyes pulling themselves together "Yes Loz?" her voice was velvety as she drug her eyes over his form, slowly being pulled into sleep. "Will you sing me to sleep?" Loz, though his outer appearance showed a man of early twenties, was stuck within a mind of a young boy. "Of course Loz." She slowly began to hum to him stroking his head. "You lie silent there before me; your tears may mean nothing to me, the wind howling at the window. The love you never gave, I give to you, really don't deserve it. But now, there's nothing you can do. So sleep in your only memory of me, my dearest mother." Yoru stopped, without looking up, she responded to the person's presence. "Kadaj, you weren't looking after Loz again, you sent him off to do something on his own." Kadaj strolled over to her, tempted to kick the sleeping Loz from his place so he could lay his head in her lap.

Kadaj, the eldest of the three boys, though considerably smaller, thought that he should be the first to greet his older sister upon arriving home. "It was punishment for not listening again. I'll have to find a new punishment since it didn't work." A loud smack followed after his words. Kadaj's green blue eyes widened in shock, his head turned slightly, and his cheek quickly swelling. "Big brother left me to take care of you and the others. I will hand out punishments." Kadaj looked back to her his eyes filling with a mix of emotion as his face dipped down into a frown of displeasure.

"Kadaj, come here." He flinched back when she said that though didn't disobey. She pulled him down into a warm embrace, kissing his injured cheek lightly. "Kadaj, let Yazoo and Loz come see me first if their missions truly upset them." Kadaj pulled back after a moment smiling warmly at Yoru and nodded "Yes, I understand sister." He glanced quickly at Loz before leaving the room. Yazoo was the next to hurry into the room, only giving his younger brother a brief glance before throwing his arms lightly around her. "Yoru, I've got your medicine." She laughs lightly holding her hand out to him as he releases her. "It figures you'd butter me up before giving me something so bitter." Yazoo gave her a weak smile handing her a glass filled with water and a few dark green pills "I worry for your health sister, you know that." She nods swallowing the pills. "Yazoo, is Tengoku and my bike ready?"

Yazoo to say the least was surprised, but nodded "Yes, I repaired the twin blades Tengoku and your bike myself. Why are you asking such a thing sister?" She smiled beginning to stroke Loz's sleeping head again "I'm going with you tomorrow to convince brother to give us back," she paused for a moment she had never liked calling that woman (If she had at any point been a female) her mother, though didn't dare to call her Jenova in front of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo "to give back mother." Yazoo frowned hearing Yoru's words. "No, you can not go Yoru." She looked up at Yazoo, a slight mystified frown showing on her face. "Why?" Yazoo took a step forward taking her hand from Loz's head and kissing her finger tips lightly, his pupils slitting like a cat's. "Because my dear one, if you where to die, the new world would not be achievable for our dear mother."

Yoru sneered back at him, this wasn't Yazoo. "My brother, my Sephiroth." She started leading his face to hers as she kissed his forehead "Allow me to accompany them, I have a plan of my own to bring back Jenova." A low hiss came from him, his eyes narrowing even more. "Do you often speak her true name in front of our younger brothers?" she smiled laying another butterfly kiss on his forehead. "I do not." She replied her own eyes narrowing at his evasion. "You may go, but if you are hurt, I will take over Loz's body and use it as my own." That was enough to wipe the smile from Yoru's face as she stared back at him.

"You have my word Sephiroth." Her grip inadvertently tightened around a lock of Loz's hair. In a flash Yazoo was back, he sat leaned against her chair panting lightly from the strain. "Why does brother favor my body?" Yazoo whimpered looking up at Yoru with innocent eyes. "It's not that he favors your body, it's that I favor your company." Yazoo looked up at her surprised but smiled taking Yoru's free hand holding it close to his face smiling. "Why do you favor mine sister?" he asked, again very innocently. "You're a perfect mix. You have a calm yet clingy attitude, yet you take charge only when the position is offered, or free." Yazoo couldn't help but smile leaning his head against the soft cushion on the arm of the chair, drifting into sleep from the strain Sephiroth put on him. "My my, it seems like I've become a cushion again."

She took one last glance at the picture on the wall before sighing and looking towards the window. It was always like this, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz would come home from doing dangerous things, Kadaj would visit her, then Yazoo and last Loz, who would always take a nap, using her lap as a pillow, and every once in a while Sephiroth would take hold of one of there bodies to have a brief conversation with her. You see, Sephiroth had this grand plan to create a perfect world where Jenova, and those laced with Jenova cells could live. Sephiroth wanted Yoru to give birth to the first of the pure blooded Jenova children.

She had no idea if Sephiroth loved her, but she knew that she had loved him once, long ago. Though that time was long since past and some part of her still loved him, though never forgave him for not saving her greatest love, Zack Fair. Though he was the first person she went to after finding out the news, it was a long stretch of time before Sephiroth told her that he was with Zack on the mission that killed him. Before that incident, Yoru was Sephiroth's partner in every mission, they where Shinra's perfect team, the perfect two. She allowed herself to flit around in her happy memories of Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth a moment longer before leaning back and closing her eyes. She would have nightmares of the past again tonight, of the past that haunted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The dead rise up**

Dawn was breaking as they reached the outskirts of Midgar, the barren land and dusty jagged rock jetting from the ground seemed like a warning to outsiders. Loz whimpered from Behind Yoru as he pulled his bike to a stop just behind her. Yazoo and Kadaj were going to scan the rout they where going to take to make sure none of Shinra's remaining men were in the area. "Big sister isn't it dangerous for your health to be here?" he murmured out dismounting his bike to sit closer to her. "Loz, don't baby me." She harshly muttered back watching the tiny dust cloud circle quickly and begin to head back. He whimpered again moving back to his bike, also having noticed the dust clouds heading towards them.

When Kadaj and Yazoo arrived back they made a protective barrier around Yoru, Kadaj in front, and Loz to her left and Yazoo to her right. They kicked up dust as they barreled down the hill, turning sharply to head straight towards the city gates that lied open, as if awaiting the chaos that was coming. "Sister, once we reach those gates we'll be taking a sharp left turn, then a smoother right turn. After that it's straight till we reach a huge statue, the place we need to stop is to the left of it." Yoru glanced through her helmet at Yazoo and nodded showing she understood.

Midgar was a dark place, strangled sunlight broke through the cold metal that the houses and wall that loomed over the city where made from. In some places there was enough light for flowers or grass to grow. The roar of the motorcycle's engines bounced of the walls getting shot in every direction, as if attempting to warn everyone of there approach. Something made Yoru stop though, Yazoo Loz and Kadaj stopping several feet in front of her, turning to ask her what was wrong only to find her gone.

"Little one, you shouldn't be in this area. Bad men are about." The girl looked up with bright brown eyes towards the person who had grabbed her. Her long black hair whipping around her "I'm not afraid! Cloud would save me!" she shouted over the engine. Yoru frowned, slowing the bike in front of a few shops near a large statue of a meteor. "How do you know Cloud little one?" her voice wasn't harsh or demanding, but motherly. "He takes care of me with Tiffa!" she replied, sensing no danger from her. "Can you show me?" the girl nodded hopping down from the bike and leading Yoru into a bar named "Seventh Heaven".

The "Seventh Heaven" was a typical bar scene, a mirror behind the bar, tables strewn around with chairs on top of them. Stairs beside the bar led upwards, Yoru could only guess that they went to the living quarters of the establishment. "Tifa, I'm back!" the girl called hopping up on a bar stool in front of where a woman stood drying a glass. Tifa was a tall woman, long black hair, brown eyes, and looked much like the girl. They could pass as sisters easily. "Welcome back Marlene, who is that you brought with you?" she asked kindly setting the glass down. Marline shrugged looking back at Yoru. "She picked me up in sector six slums and brought me back." Tifa smiled to Yoru leaving the bar area. "Thank you so much, I'm Tiffa Lockheart, and that little girl is Marlene."

Yoru nodded smiling to the woman. "I am Yoru. I had come up to Midgar visiting and I just couldn't leave such a young girl wandering around. I'd hope if any of my brothers got lost, some one would do the same." Tifa nodded understandingly, though wondering why some one would come to Midgar of all places for a visit. "Who are you visiting?" Tifa wondered aloud as she led Yoru to the bar. "I'm visiting the place where my memories started nine years ago." Yoru murmured starring down at her hands in her lap as she sat on the bar stool. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't know you had amnesia." Tifa whispered gently placing a glass of water in front of her and milk in front of Marlene.

Yoru shook her head dismissing it and smiled "Please do not worry for me Tifa, you can't," Yoru stopped for a moment watching the ice bob up and down in her glass "you can't raise the dead." Tifa sighed letting the room grow silent, till it was broken by the door creaking open, and the click of a sword being unsheathed.

"Cloud what are you doing?" Tifa gasped surprised seeing the tall blond haired man glare at Yoru with bristling blue eyes. "She's one of them." He growled not lowering his sword even an inch. "She can't be! She brought me back here!" Marlene cried getting up from her stool and throwing her arms around Yoru's waste. "Marlene let go." Yoru whispered, Marlene was hesitant but did so, allowing Yoru to spin around in the chair slowly, looking back at Cloud. "The dead can only rise up, if they're only dead in your memories." Cloud's buster sword clattered loudly to the floor as his hands flew to hold his head together as if it where going to tear apart if he let go.

The world was a bright white around Cloud as he stood in a misty field of green leaves and yellow flowers. "She never was dead Cloud." A soft voice spoke from behind him. "You have to let go and live your life in the present." Her voice came again. "It's too hard to forget." Cloud murmured holding tightly onto the person's hand. "Cloud," she whispered squeezing his hand back "you've defeated Sephiroth twice now and you say it's too hard to forget a few things, and remember a few others? Dilley dally shilly shally." Cloud smiled hearing this as the world began to fade and he woke up.

"Cloud!" Tifa smiled as she threw her arms around him. "Are you alright? You really scared us!" Cloud sat up nodding "I'm okay." He murmured swinging his legs out of the bed. "Yoru is still downstairs, she's with Marlene and Denzel." She said as she walked to the door. "She looked worried when you collapsed, she must be a friend from the past, right?" Tifa murmured as she rested her hand on the door knob.

"A friend from a time long since passed." Cloud agreed following her out the door. It was far too quite in the hallway, they could have herd Denzel Marlene and Yoru outside of the room but they didn't. This worried Cloud so he moved a little quicker then normal down the stairs, hoping he'd see something soothing instead of finding something that would cause his heart and mind to tear into more pieces than he had left.

The bar was empty. The door tapped lightly against the wall that held it, a broken glass lay shattered on the floor in a small puddle of milk. Outside Yoru's bike was gone, chatter from passerby's slowly seeped into the bar, only feeding the fear that was growing in Cloud and Tifa. "Cloud?" She stammered out as his fist clenched and began to shake. "I was right." He murmured "She was a friend from the past. It seems like I can't trust anyone from my past anymore." He stormed out of the bar, swinging his leg over the black pleather seat of Fenrir, his motorcycle, revving it to life and speeding off into the crowed.

The sounds of birds chirped overhead as sun trickled through the gaping hole in the roof of the church where Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Yoru sat. Marlene and Denzel lay asleep on a large red cloth, Yoru had insisted on their comfort and safe keeping, leaving the three silver haired boys shocked, confused, and disgruntled.

It didn't take long for Denzel to wake up, he smiled at first seeing Yoru but it died when he laid eyes on the three men beside her. He ran over to her throwing his arms out as if to protect her. "Don't worry Yoru! I'll protect you and Marlene till Cloud gets here!" he said with childish confidence.

Loz frowned heavily at this, almost letting out a low growl to show how upsetting this was. "She's my big sister!" he roared pushing him back over to the sleeping Marlene then kneeling and throwing his arms around Yoru protectively.

"Loz, you are so possessive." Yoru smiled sliding her hands up his back to embrace him. Denzel seethed in pain as he sat up pinching his right eye tightly shut before directing his glare at the four. "Yoru, what's he talking about?" He murmured. Anger was coursing through his voice; there would be no forgiving what she was doing.

"Denzel," she started pulling away from Loz and crawling to him pulling him into a hug now. He only struggled for a moment before pressing his face into her shoulder, trying to find some sort of sanctuary "please be my precious hostage with Marlene." Denzel's eyes grew wide as he looked up at Yoru; his childish eyes saw that she regretted her actions that this was the only option she could think of.

"Yoru," he murmured wrapping his arms around her to hug back now "Promise me my friends won't get hurt 'kay?" Yoru gave a weak smile and nodded "Watch over Marlene for a moment, I'm going to go see if Cloud is coming." Denzel nodded sitting next to Marlene with a wary smile which Yoru returned affectionately, like a mother would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Lied to from the Start.**

The roar of an engine rung into the tiny run-down church, it signaled the approach of Cloud Strife. "Cloud's here!" Marlene squealed running to the door only to be stopped by Loz who gave her a cruel look, in turn receiving a vicious look from Yoru. "Marlene, come back and stand with Denzel, I don't want anyone hurt." Marlene nodded hurrying back to hide behind Yoru next to Denzel. As if on qui Cloud kicked the door open, his Buster Sword unsheathed and ready for a fight.

"You where with Kadaj's gang all along, weren't you Yoru!" Cloud accused stopping when Loz stood in his path. "I'm sorry Cloud, but look! Denzel and Marlene are fine, I just want Jenova." A simultaneous jolt went through Yazoo Loz and Kadaj as they heard her call their "Mother" by name. "Why do you want that thing for?" Cloud growled, his grip on the eccentrically long and thick blade tightening.

"So I can bring him back, the world is unbalanced. A world cannot survive without a greater evil just like there is a greater good." Yoru gave a sad smile to Marlene as she began to move away from Yoru, confused by the events unfolding. "Bring back Sephiroth?" Cloud asked astonished, his anger only becoming greater. "He'll kill us all Yoru, the helpless, the weak. Everyone will die!" He yelled making the birds flee from the seen. "I know Cloud, but I have to find out who killed Zack." Cloud stared at her for a moment, as if recalling a long forgotten memory. "He said he'd tell me why if," she slid her hands up her sides to embrace herself as she began to shake "if I give him a body as a host he will tell me everything that happened. Why you hate him so much, why he didn't save Zack, and why we had to leave Shinra."

Cloud stared at her, the fire in his eyes not yet dead. "I can tell you why right now." Yoru snapped her head up to look at Cloud, confusion twisting in her eyes. "But how?" she whispered, his eyes burning into her. "I was there with them; he killed Zack because he tried to stop Sephiroth from getting to Jenova. He killed him because of his obsession with that _thing_!"

Yoru couldn't believe it; Sephiroth killed Zack in cold blood? Yoru began to shake more, crumbling from the inside out, falling to her knees as her eyes stared wide at the rotted wood that held her up. "Sephiroth lied?" she stuttered. Yazoo flung his arms around her as if trying to keep her in one piece, Loz stood ready to fight Cloud if he said anymore, and Kadaj stood clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Don't listen to brother, big brother would never lie to us! He's going to bring on a world of absolute perfection for us!" Yazoo's words hit deaf ears as Yoru kept shaking, trying to hold her self together. Denzel and Marlene stood watching; wanting to agree with Cloud, say that Sephiroth really truly was evil, but the look on the three men's face told them it was best to remain silent.

"Everything I know is falling apart." Yoru murmured; her shaking had lessened only by a small margin. "Everything you know about what is right and wrong is a lie." Cloud added coldly. Kadaj shot cloud a deathly glare, padding silently to stand next to Yoru and Yazoo. "You shut up." He growled fiercely, his hand already wrapped around his double bladed katana.

"No you shut up!" Yoru shot back, lifting her head to glare at Kadaj, something she'd never done before. "You where in on it too, weren't you Kadaj! You where in on it with Sephiroth, Yazoo and Loz!" She screamed struggling against Yazoo who had tightened his grip. "Sister, calm your self and remember who is friend and foe!" Yazoo pleaded.

That only fanned the flames of Yoru's anger. She pushed Yazoo away from her self, standing and swinging at Kadaj, though her punch was easily caught by him. "I know who friend and foe are; maybe you should rethink what it really is you're fighting for!" Kadaj frowned, though only a fleeting look of pain passed through his eyes. "I know what we're fighting for, and what it will do. I just don't care." A sickening crack followed. Yoru's eyes grew wide as she screamed yanking her hand back to her chest to cradle her now broken wrist.

"Yoru!" Marlene and Denzel shrieked as they ran to her, not being stopped by any of the silver haired devils. The sound of metal clashing wasn't far off as Cloud swung his buster blade at Loz, pushing him back, though not injuring him. "Cloud Yoru's hurt!" Marlene whimpered to him as she placed her tiny hand on Yoru's uninjured arm. "I'll call Tiffa!" Denzel murmured quickly pulling out a slick black cell and dialing the numbers to the 7th heaven bar.

The call never made it through; Yazoo had taken the phone and crushed it under his foot. "I can't let you do that, it will ruin our plan." Yoru looked up at Yazoo; she never knew that all they had done was to resurrect the person who had been the grim reaper of her beloved. "Yoru, don't look at me like that, I can't stand to see you this way. Please forget what has happened." A cruel smile appeared on Kadaj's face, just for her.

The hum of something approaching from above became louder and louder, though it didn't stop the fighting going on below. Soon there was a large aircraft hovering above the church, a gleeful look came to Marlene and Denzel's face.

"Well now, looks like our fun's been spoiled." Kadaj murmured with slight annoyance. "Loz, Yazoo, gather sister and we'll retreat for now." Loz pushed off from Cloud's Buster Blade showing he heard the order wrapping his arm tightly around Yoru, though didn't get far. Cloud stood in his way Buster Blade still drawn. "Release Yoru and I'll let you go for now."

Loz glowered at Cloud, he was clearly opposing the very thought of even leaving Yoru in Cloud's care. "She's my sister!" he insisted setting her on her feet, though still holding her quite close. Yoru pushed against his chest weakly with her uninjured hand, she was drained from enduring the pain of her limp and broken wrist. "Loz let me go." She murmured.

Loz looked down at her; she was clearly not her self. "No sister, you need to go home and rest." She groaned sleepy and in pain from her injury. "You don't know what I need Loz." Loz's eyes widened with shock and pain at hearing this, was Yoru really saying this to him? "Let her go Loz, now." Cloud was becoming impatient.

Loz slowly let go, letting Yoru stumble back into Cloud's awaiting arm. "Sister, I'll come back and get you okay?" he whimpered cautiously moving past Cloud. Yoru, with a lulled look in her eyes, growing ever more tired, tried to pull herself up into a standing potion, failing when cloud swept the Buster Blade into the catch on his back and picked her up with much ease. "Don't come back unless you're with us." Loz looked down, his heart breaking with every cold word flung at him, though he left saying nothing more.

Yoru awoke again, in a small room looking much like it belonged to a little girl. Red-pink sheets covered her as she stared at a white ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on the ceiling. "Where am I?" Yoru groaned sitting up, though wincing and pulling her hand to her chest to cradle it. She had forgotten that her wrist was broken because of Kadaj. Once the pain had subsided she pulled it away and pulled the baggy black sleeve of her jacket up to look at it. Cream colored medical cloth was wrapped tightly around it; under it she could feel the wood of four splints helping to heal her wrist correctly.

She couldn't believe it. After she had deceived Cloud and Tifa, and kidnapped Marlene and Denzel, they still helped her. It was absolutely baffling, she didn't even notice when the door creaked open. "Yoru you're up?" Yoru jumped slightly and looked over to the tall black haired woman; Tifa had come to see her. Instead of seeing any sign that Tiffa hated her, she saw a friend's concern. "Why are you doing this?" Yoru was still astonished that she not only helped her, but she was now coming to check up on her. "Why are you being so kind after everything I've done?" she clamped her un-bandaged hand to her face to try and shield her face from the tears threatening to break through her eyes. Tifa strolled over sitting on the bed and pulling Yoru into a light hug. "Because you've lost half your heart, because of someone we've been fighting against." Tifa released Yoru and lifted her now tear streaked face. "We want you to help us make sure Sephiroth doesn't come back, so no one can be hurt by him." Yoru gave a small hiccup and pressed her face into Tifa's shoulder nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Yoru Kiriganai**

The day was bright; clouds like balls of cotton fluttered around in the sky, and down below silver hair gleamed like polished metal in the suns light. Yoru was getting ready to play tag with Denzel, Marlene and some other children. "What? How could you just decide I'm it?" Yoru pouted her arms crossed. "Because you started late in the game, you have to be it!" Denzel snickered running as Yoru was about to grab him to make him it. "Fine, but don't think I'll go easy on you then!" she shouted chasing after him and the other children who giggled in delight.

It had been two weeks since Yoru began to live with Denzel, Marlene, Tiffa, and Cloud. She couldn't tell whether cloud was still upset from her kidnapping the two children, or if he was just very busy-all the time. It didn't matter for the moment though, if she thought to long on the subject it would begin to affect he play time with Marlene and Denzel, and that would only upset them that she was upset.

A small blue-green truck with one main wheel and two back wheels rolled up to the Seventh Heaven bar. It wasn't unusual for vehicles to stop in front of the bar to rent the place out for the evening, or try to get an early start on their pathetic night of drinking so it didn't grab Yoru's attention. What did grab her attention is that Denzel and Marlene had stopped their play to stare at the Vehicle with astonished eyes.

Yoru stopped at Marlene's side to watch the large man inside shift around as if looking for something. "Marlene, Denzel who's that in the truck?" she didn't take her eyes off him as he continued to dig around in the passenger seat. "That's one of Tifa and Cloud's friends," Denzel was grinning hugely at the truck as the door was forced open by the man inside. Marlene squealed with delight running towards him "and he's Marlene's dad!" Denzel finished, also running towards him.

The man was very tall, built like a tank with his left arm missing, replaced by a Gatling gun of sorts. Though the man looked nothing like Marlene, with his dark skin differing from her porcelain colored skin, he acted exactly how any good father would greet their little girl after coming home from a long trip.

He listened to Marlene and Denzel chatter for a little bit smiling at them both like a father should. When he looked up, meeting Yoru's eyes, she could tell that he didn't like her already so she glanced away holding her arm self-consciously and stayed her distance. "Yoru come over and meet my daddy!" Marlene cried waving to her. Yoru shifted nervously, but strode over to where the three stood, holding her hand out to him.

"I'm Yoru," Denzel elbowed her to relax and smiled when she looked at him. "I'm Yoru, Tiffa and Cloud gave me the name Kiriganai after they sort of woke me up. I hope that any information on Sephiroth, or the children of Jenova I have will be useful to Avalanche." The man stood giving a scrutinizing look to Yoru. "I'm Barret; you're what Cloud meant when he said he'd picked up a stray cat." Barret chuckled shaking Yoru's hand with a smirk. "Any information you have for us that we don't already know will be more then helpful, the rest of the New Avalanche group will be here soon, so why don't you take Marlene and Denzel inside while I go and send out word of the meeting time?" Yoru nodded giving a weak smile, she knew there's no way he trusted her, or would trust her anytime soon. But being given something helpful to do was more then her "Brothers" gave her.

Yoru sat in the slowly darkening bar sipping lemon flavored soda while Marlene talked joyfully about her father with Denzel. It was an understatement to say that Yoru was nervous; her greatest concern was that the group would judge her for her past alignment with Sephiroth and the children of Jenova. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Tiffa placed her hand over Yoru's and asked kindly if she wanted a re-fill, which she accepted.

"Yoru, can I ask you something?" Yoru looked up at Tifa who was re-filling her glass with lemon soda. "What is it Tifa?" Tifa set the glass down in front of Yoru with a weak smile. "You drink a lot of soda when you're nervous, don't you?" Yoru looked down as if being scolded and nodding "Yes, a friend, Zack got me to start drinking soda instead of biting my thumb when I was nervous because I started getting sores on them." Tifa gave another weak smile to Yoru. "You knew Zack too?" Yoru looked at Tifa surprised and nodded. "Did Cloud tell you about him?" Tifa remained silent for a moment before nodding "You could say that." She leaned back against the shelf holding many different types of liquor, and neither spoke for a long time, as if mentally conversing about their experiences with meeting Zack.

It was dark when the first member of New Avalanche arrived. He was a tall pale man, black hair flowing over and through a red cloth used to hold his hair out of his face, though not doing a very good job. He was clad in black leather with a red cloak, on his right arm was a clawed glove, and wrapped around his waste was a red-brown gun holster belt, a slick black and silver gun slept inside. He was, to say the least, a very beautiful person.

He took a seat at the bar next to Yoru, and though he didn't say anything to her, he glared quizzically at her. Tifa walked over to him, rubbing a glass with a white dishcloth. "Good evening Vincent, You're the first to arrive." He grunted and held out a bill for her. "Right then, the usual." She set down the dishcloth and poured a deep beautifully colored red wine into the glass she was just cleaning. "Vincent, this is a friend of ours. Her name is Yoru Kiriganai; she just woke up, sort of." Tifa laughed nervously at the look Vincent gave her when she said Yoru had just woken up.

Vincent turned to her nonetheless and gave her a brief nod "Vincent Valentine." He stated taking the glass from Tifa and sipping it. "I am Yoru Kiriganai. It's nice to meet you." She stumbled over her words under Vincent's deep red eyes. The silence in the bar didn't get a chance to settle in as a girl with chin length black hair followed by a red cat with a black and white cat plush riding on its back strode in.

"Hold on their lassie! You might trip over something like you did this morning!" The girl turned to the plush and the red cat. "Shut up Caitsith!" The plush, to Yoru's surprise, crossed its arms grunting in displeasure. The girl turned back to Tiffa taking a seat next to Vincent. "Good evening Tifa! Cloud said he'd be late, so I called Cid and asked if he'd be late too, but he doesn't know. How could some one not know if their going to be late a half hour to the meeting time?" She groaned showing that she was not happy with this fact. "I don't know why they can't show up on time!" Tifa giggled at her before glancing towards Yoru trying to direct the hyper adolescent's attention away from her self. "Oh! You're new aren't you? I'm Yuffie Kisaragi!" She gave a slight bow to her and tugged on Vincent's sleeve. "Hey Vincent will you switch seats with me?" Vincent let out an exasperated sigh but moved without another words from Yuffie.

It was an understatement to say that Yoru and Yuffie where exact opposites, and even considering them being friends is a one-in-a-million chance. But the moment they began to talk and get to know each other, it was like they had been the closest of friends since childhood. "Before we continue Yuffie," Yoru began, becoming slightly self-conscious "I have to tell you something that is important to tell the group before you accept me into New Avalanche." Yuffie set her drink down and smiled gently at Yoru. "What ever it is, I'm sure that it doesn't matter now, if Tifa and Cloud trust you, then there's no reason for me to worry. You can tell me when everyone's here so you don't have to repeat yourself." Yoru smiled, relaxed by what Yuffie had said.

"You don't know how much of a relief it is to hear that Yuffie!" Yoru leaned over hugging Yuffie, who was now very giddy having gained a new friend, and returned the hug. "Oh my god, do you know what we have to do?" Yuffie suddenly yelled throwing her arms into the air. "What's that?" Yoru said taking a half-melted cube of ice and sucking on it. "We have to have a girl's day out, you, Tiffa, Marlene, and me!" Marlene squealed obviously happy with the decision and Tiffa laughed patting Yoru's back when she swallowed the ice cube making her cough roughly. "I'm sorry Yoru, are you alright?" Yuffie looked at Yoru with concern. "Yeah I'm fine, it was just so sudden!" Yuffie smiled weakly. "So you don't wanna go?"

Yoru shook her head showing that wasn't the case. "No I'd love to go!" Yuffie threw her arms up cheering again, and fell backwards into Vincent, who bumped his head on the door that had just opened revealing a tall man, probably in his forties, his blond hair was graying, and the stubble on his face showed he didn't much care for what other people thought of his appearance. To Yoru though, it looked good on him, made him look like a father.

"Oh my god in heaven." The man walked swiftly to Yoru taking her face in his large, warm hands, and examining her face like some one who found something valuable in a bargain bin. "What'cha doin' with Yoru, Cid?" Yuffie hissed, ready to swat Cid's hands away. "I thought you'd died. You've grown up so much Mily." Yoru leaned into his touch, Cid's rough hands soothing some how. "My name isn't Mily, its Yoru."

Cid seemed to ignore her comment for a moment before finally pulling his hand back. "Of course it's not." Yuffie and Vincent looked on with confusion as Cid took a seat at the far end of the bar and ordered a glass of strong liquor. "Yoru, why did Cid call you Mily?" Yoru turned to Yuffie and shrugged "I honestly don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: New Avalanche**

The bar was filled with many different people now. Barret had returned and was listening to Marlene and Denzel's chattering. Vincent took up drinking in the corner with the man who had called Yoru "Mily". Tifa still stood behind the bar waiting on Vincent and the man, while Yuffie haply made planes with Yoru about what they would do on there shopping trip. The Red cat and black-and-white cat plush that had come in with Yuffie took to sleeping next to the fire, though it flicked its eyes open to gaze around the room every now and then.

The star of there little group was missing; Cloud Strife was two hours late. "Jeez I didn't know he'd be this late." Yuffie grumbled stirring her soda with a straw. "Don't worry Yuffie; I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Yuffie grumbled again placing her face in her palm looking only slightly agitated. "Yeah, yeah, I know." The door creaked open after a moment longer, the blond cone-head walking through, water spluttering from his boots. The door groaned closed when he kicked it with his heel lazily. "Everyone's here." Cloud said solemnly going to a stool between Vincent and Cid's side and Yuffie and Yoru's side.

"Now that Cloud's here, we should start." Tiffa looked hesitantly towards Cloud, as if trying to read his mood. "Yoru, why don't you begin by introducing yourself, and how you'll help New Avalanche." Yoru nodded spinning around in her seat so everyone could hear her. "I am Yoru Kiriganai of the Forest of the Ancients. I am a Child of Jenova like Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo and Sephiroth; I am offering my services in defiance to Sephiroth and Jenova who murdered Zack Fair, the most precious person in this world to me." The room fell silent for a long time, the rain pounded harshly on the windows.

"You fight for the dead?" Cloud asked wearily. "That's right. I fight to avenge him who cannot avenge himself." Yoru said not sending a glance towards Cloud but continued to glance over the group of people before her. "Shilly-shally dilly-dally." Cloud turned to face the group now. "The two weeks I've spent with Yoru have been long enough for me to determine she is of no threat to New Avalanche." The Plush stood raising its hand as if to start something "Aye." It said as if grinning. Barret raised his own hand. "Sure, If Cloud and the kid's say she's good, what choice do I have?" The large red cat dipped its head in acknowledgement; Yuffie gave her agreement as a large cheer.

Vincent on the other hand stood placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Some things cannot be uncovered after such a short time my friend, though if you believe her trustworthy, you have my faith." Cloud gave Vincent a slight nod, the last agreement was to Cid who had downed another glass of whisky. "I don't care if she is in or out, as long as she doesn't go 'round spillen' stuff that ain't ought to be spilled!" He slurred frowning heavily as Tiffa denied him another drink.

Yuffie clapped excitedly and jumped from her seat. "It's decided then! Welcome to New Avalanche Yoru!" She smiled gently at her new friend before turning back to the one who sat at the tables. "If there is anything you want to know about me or the children of Jenova, feel free to ask." "How about you tell us what it was like in the Forest of the Ancients with the Jenova kids?" the small black and white cat said lying back down against the larger red cat. "Oh I'm Caitsith by the way lassie." Yoru smiled acknowledging Caitsith's question.

"There isn't much to say about life in The Forest of Ancients and the children of Jenova, other then they never gave me much work to do, though at night I did overhear their plans of their next 'mission', other then that not much." Caitsith seemed to frown at the lack of information. "Sorry that wasn't of much help." Yoru looked down as if ashamed of not being of much help on her first question. "Never mind that, its good information for later." Yoru looked up surprised at Cloud's response. "Cloud?" She asked hesitantly though received no response from him.

The rain began to pound hard against the window as the door swung open; Yuffie groaned having realized who it was just by their shape. "Reno! Who invited you and Rude?" The red haired Shinra punk strolled in taking a seat with the balled secret service looking man at a table near the door. "We where invited by Cloud, isn't that right?" Reno grinned at Cloud who seemed only slightly annoyed. "That's right; they can be of use to us in defeating the remnants once and for all, and when someone invites you to do something, the least you can do is arrive on time." Reno scoffed and crossed his arms looking away from Cloud in an obvious pout. The silent murmurs of New Avalanche rung quietly though ceased as cloud cleared his throat. "Let's get back to the main subject, next question for Yoru." The room ran silent for a moment before Vincent leaned back in his seat to look at Yoru carefully as if to judge her reaction. "The house layouts, do you know them?"

Yoru nodded turning in a semi-circle to look at Tiffa. "Do you have a paper and pencil I can use to draw them a map?" Tiffa nodded disappearing up the stares beside the bar. "I know the house layouts and the area around it, so I'll draw up both floors for you to use as a map, make sure to keep them safe." Tiffa returned after a moment and Yoru thanked her before starting on the layout.

After finishing she handed the sketches to Cloud who scanned them over nodding in approval, setting them behind him. Reno shot his hand up before Cloud could say a word, and flailed his arm till Cloud allowed him to speak freely. "So are their any weaknesses that the children of Jenova have that you have known of?" Yoru nodded with a questioning frown towards him. "As far as I know since the only fight I've been with them in is the most recent one, is me." Reno thought this over for a moment, obviously jumping to a conclusion standing with a grin and his fist clenched. "So all we have to do is use you as bait and a distraction and then we can send them back to the Life Stream!"

Yuffie slammed her fist on the table looking angry. "How could you, how could even think about using Yoru as bait?" Reno and Yoru jumped, startled by Yuffie's outburst. "She's not an object so how could you put her in danger like that?" Reno sat back down obviously still startled. "Yuffie." Yoru looked at Yuffie softly who sipped her soda, glancing at Yoru apologetically.

"I agree with Yuffie, It's too dangerous to use Yoru as a hostage." Yoru looked over surprised by what Cloud had said. Cloud didn't look back but continued to speak. "I'm happy you're actually thinking Reno, but try to think more carefully next time." Reno scoffed, crossing his arms and glairing at Rude as he tried to cover his laugh. The large red cat by the fire suddenly lifted his head, his deep warm voice showed his wisdom. "Using Reno's idea as a base, why not send word to the children of Jenova of a plan to inflict harm upon Yoru everyday they do not face us, this will of course be entirely a bluff and Yoru will take with her two of New Avalanche as protection incase they call our bluff." The room was silent as they thought over the large cat's idea; Cloud was again the first to speak. "You're brilliant as usual Nanaki."

Caitsith beamed up at the cat known as Nanaki who seemed to smile as he laid his head back down. "So now we have a plan to lour out those accursed children of Jenova, no offence lassie, and if we apply a bit of a sneak attack, courtesy of our ninja Yuffie," Yuffie beams at Caitsith for actually mentioning her in a major part of the plan "and it'll be easy as cake to beat them!" Cloud chuckled giving a light smile to the plan, another form of approval Yoru guessed as Caitsith seemed to grin at his acceptance.

The next question came from Barret who sat with an eager looking Marlene and Denzel. "Who where you before soldier? And if you can't remember tell us what you remember of your history." The question was not what anyone expected to have come from Barret, though Yoru smiled weakly as she recalled her past, viewing the most important and useful to New Avalanche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Past Unveiled**

The blood moon crept higher into the sky over the "Slum City Midgar" resting for only a moment at its peek, right above the green glow of the geysers of the Life-Stream that Shinra harvested. A large pig-faced man waddled into the dark room that glowed with the green light of the Life-Stream coursing through tubes. "Professor Hojo has the second experiment awakened yet?" the mousy yet psychotic looking man in a white lab coat looked over. "Yes, in fact she just woke up less then three minutes ago. We where successful in whipping her memory so that she wouldn't try to flea back to her father and use her new powers against Shinra."

The large man chuckled with a snort at the end, something that would come to no surprise considering his weight and appearance. "Very good Hojo, now then, girl what is your given identification number?" The skinny yet beautiful girl who sat in a white night gown just touching her knees looked up with a dazed look. "Identification number 110228, second successful child of Jenova, given name, " she hesitates looking startled all of the sudden before looking around panicked "given name." She began to shake her eyes whipping across the room, back and forth. "Your name is Yoru." Professor Hojo said placing a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to calm. "Given name Yoru." She repeated.

The man raised a furry blond eyebrow at her before looking to Professor Hojo. "A minor Default, I didn't get time to tell her what her given name was before you came in president." He nodded turning to the door. "Sephiroth, come here and great your new sister and partner." A tall well built silver haired man with piercing blue-green eyes, looking like an Adonis, stepped into the room.

He gave a critical look to the girl now known as Yoru, before giving a brief smile. "What is your name?" he asked calmly. She now raised her head to meet his eyes that reflected her in their vast blue-green seas. "Identification number, 110228, second successful child of Jenova, given name Yoru." He chuckled placing a hand on her chin gently and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "When some one asks you your name, Yoru, you say 'My name is Yoru' understand?" She looked at him curiously, the daze seeming to fade with his presence.

"I," she began leaning into his touch gently; reaching up and holding his hand there to make sure he wouldn't pull the first source of warmth she knew away "I understand, My name is Yoru." She gave a small smile; President Shinra grunted waving his hand. "Sephiroth, take her to the empty room next to yours. Professor Hojo, Sephiroth will contact you if there are any problems." Hojo gave a hesitant look towards Sephiroth who gave a nod taking Yoru from the room as she winced at the sudden light but didn't hesitate to follow Sephiroth into the hallway.

"It seems we won't have a problem creating the Shinra First Class Soldiers with those two." President Shinra chuckled with an evil gleam in his eyes. "How true President, Sephiroth seems to have taken a liking to her." The President coughed into his hand clearing his throat. "I'll have Sephiroth begin her training tomorrow morning, are there any more 'minor defaults' I should know about Professor Hojo?" Hojo shook his head placing his palm on the examination table behind him. "She may be a child of Jenova, and might have the same outlook on other as Sephiroth. I don't know really, but what I do know, is that erasing her memory doesn't affect her personality so the type of person her heart speeds up for is out of our control."

President Shinra laughed cruelly again "So we'll make sure she comes in contact with no males other than Sephiroth. It's as simple as that." He left still laughing. Hojo sighed heavily to himself. "With a personal army filled with male Soldiers, do you really think it'll be that easy?" He lifted his hand from the examination table walking to a clipboard filled with white paper and flipped through it looking at their contents before placing it down again and leaving the room himself.

It was a short time before Yoru passed easily as an ordinary girl, and an even shorter time before Yoru became skilled in hand to hand combat. It was an understatement to say that Sephiroth was impressed by the girl's abilities in battle. "We're done for the day. Go ahead and do what you want for the rest of the day, but stay in the room, alright?" Yoru gave a small whimper but nodded, she didn't want Sephiroth to leave her all alone like he did so often now, and she wondered what the Shinra president was trying to teach her by calling for him so often leaving her alone.

Yoru took a shower, dressed in her casual clothing, a sleeveless black turtle neck black shorts, and knee high black and white skater flats. She sprawled herself out on her bed sighing and staring at the empty steel grey abyss of the ceiling. Then a thought crept to her, what was on the other side of the door? As far as Yoru knew, it was just an empty hallway, but what could be out there that the Shinra president and Sephiroth didn't want her to see?

She slowly, hesitantly touched the cold metal of the door knob. There would be consequences if she was caught outside her room, but she didn't know what they would be. They could lock her away in a dark room and never let her see Sephiroth again for all she knew. She shook her head once to clear her mind of thoughts like those, Sephiroth wouldn't let them lock her away like that, would he? She quickly grabbed the door and tore it open as if this would be the last time she would ever have the chance.

The sound of shoes lightly hitting the floor echoed as Yoru ran down the hallway, smiling brightly as the cold grey walls swept past her. She didn't even know how to get back to her room now, but she didn't care. She was having far too much fun exploring to care right now. The sound of voices came from a hallway she ran past, though hearing it she stopped, her training had kicked in and she pressed herself against the wall looking around the corner with a slight glare to see a black haired man dressed strangely with a large sword on his back walking with another man wearing an identical outfit, though he was older, and his hair less spiked with a matching sword. "Angeal when's your next mission?" The younger of the two grinned, one hand on his waste as the walked.

"That's my business Zack." He chuckled but then stopped glairing in Yoru's direction as she pulled herself back against the wall. "Come out or I'll drag you out!" the elder shouted, the younger looking at him curiously. "Who are you talking to Angeal?" He didn't speak but walked calmly to the corner peeking around it and seeing nothing though didn't let his guard down. He glared down the hallway but returned to Zack's side. "No one just thought I saw something." Zack laughed patting the older man on the back as they turned the corner. "You must be loosing your touch Angeal!"

Angeal gave a stiff chuckle in return. "That must be it." As the two walked past Yoru peeked out of a nearby janitorial closet looking around before stepping out and closing the door. "Far too close." She put her hands on her hips with a large grin at her successful hiding. "What was close?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind. Yoru jumped whipping around to see the younger of the two men who she thought had moved on.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He said in a more serious tone. She backed up looking hesitant to answer. He sighed rubbing his temples. "Listen, I'll let you leave if you promise not to come back." She shivered as she looked at him, eyes widened and tearing up. "Hey-wait don't do that!" He complained loudly holding his arms out to grab her if she tried to bolt. "I don't want to leave; I have to stay with Sephiroth!" She whimpered whipping the few tears away that had come loose.

"So, you're a friend of Sephiroth?" He murmured sitting on the bed next to her, he had taken her back to her room that was next to Sephiroth's. "I suppose you could call it that, I was actually created by Professor Hojo to be Sephiroth's sister, and mission partner." Zack stared at her for a moment, shocked by what she had said. "Wait, you where created? Like on the inside you're all metal and circuits?" She giggled smiling at him genuinely. "Silly! No, I'm a human just like you are." Zack looked confused now. "What I mean by 'created' is that I was sleeping before, and Professor Hojo told me that he brought me here to be Sephiroth's pupil, to be his sister, and to keep him company." Zack nodded smiling as she explained it to him.

The door slid open slowly as Sephiroth stepped in the room, frowning as he saw the company Yoru had, though he knew it would happen sooner or later, what he didn't realize is the immediate attachment Yoru felt for this young, first class SOLDIER.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: SOLDIER**

It was a twilight setting, though the evening was far from quiet. Metal clashed with metal, the roars of a fight raged on as the silver haired beauty Yoru, sister and partner to Sephiroth, pushed a SOLDIER back into the crowd of his fellow new recruits. "Yoru that is enough punishment for the newbie's today." A light voice chuckled. Yoru's cheeks reddened ever so lightly as she turned to smile gently at the tall black haired First class SOLDIER, Zack Fair. "Zack you finally came" she sighed happily running to meet him. "The recruits where starting to get out of line Zack, If I didn't punish them, then Sephiroth would have and then we wouldn't have any new recruits!" Zack laughed smiling at her before pushing her to the group, much to her confusion. "Technically speaking, you're a new recruit too Yoru." She groaned turning to face him, about to speak but was interrupted when Zack called for the SOLDIERs to line up.

"Good evening newbie's! I am your commanding officer first class SOLDIER Zack Fair!" He passed down the row of recruits. "Good evening Officer Fair!" They all shouted in union, except for Yoru who yawned. Zack made a B-line to her and leaned down stopping just inches from her face. "Miss. Shinra do I bore you?" The recruits begin to murmur at hearing what he had called her. "What makes you think my last name is Shinra, Zack?" Zack sighed heavily, his palm connecting to his face.

"Yoru, I am your commanding officer and deserve some respect! Now if you don't start showing it I'm going to have to punish you, and as for you're last name it's what I assumed considering you're blood ties." Yoru thought about this for a moment. "I suppose you're right, okay Officer Zack!" She smiled innocently as Zack groaned again pointing down the line. "You'll go and do fifty push-ups now."

Yoru stared blankly till Zack yelled to get going. "As for the rest of you, there is a door to your left, through there is the first level weapon's locker. If you don't already have a weapon, which it looks like most of you don't have one, go through there and pick one out, afterwards head to the door to the right in the weapon's locker to the arena and await further instruction. Anyone who disobeys will be joining in her punishment." The recruits gave the affirmative and casually walked or jogged towards the door while Zack turned walking to Yoru, waiting till he heard the heavy door click shut before speaking again.

"Yoru, please understand that if I didn't punish you, they wouldn't listen to me when I gave orders." Yoru looked up from her push-ups at him with some difficulty. "I understand Zack, I did that on purpose." Zack gave her a confused look as he kneeled down next to her. "What do you mean?" She sat up looking at him, finished with her push-ups now. "We don't get time to relax like this much anymore. I always have to call you "Officer Fair" whenever some one is around. It feels like some how we aren't connected anymore."

Zack reached out and brushed his cold, rough fingers over her warm cheek with a gentle smile. "Yoru, I'll tie myself to you as long as you want me too, so just keep being yourself." He stood holding his hand out to help her up. "Come on now, we better get back to the group before some one starts spreading some strange rumor."

Yoru smiled taking his hand and walking to the door with him, though stopped right before heading in. "Zack, Tomorrows my birthday, or at least that's what Professor Hojo said." Zack turned and looked at her curiously, wondering what it had to do with him. "That's nice, what did you want to do?" A light blush took Yoru's cheeks again as she glanced away from him. Zack, being beautifully dense again still looked at her with curiosity. "Yoru, what is it you want?"

Yoru looked up at him, lifting his hand that was laced with hers up. "I want to spend the entire day tomorrow with you Zack. Just you and me walking around Midgar!" Zack cringed slightly hearing that she wanted to go down to Midgar of all places. "But why would you want to go to Midgar? It's filthy down there, and the most exciting thing in the way of presents that they have is some rinky-dink gun."

Yoru frowned looking at him. "Zack, do you not want to go?" Zack looked away squeezing her hand lightly, though remained silent for a while. "I'll take you someplace, but not to walk around Midgar. There are some real weirdoes down there." Yoru smiled brightly throwing her arms around Zack with a soft cheer of excitement. "Hey, let go already Yoru we have some serious training to do!" Yoru complied immediately, running through the door to wait for her chance to beat on the poor inexperienced recruits.

As Zack expected, seven or eight Shinra recruits had been escorted out for losing without even putting up a good show. Yoru hadn't even broken a sweat as she went through her three required matches. "That's good for tonight newbie's! Tomorrow you'll have a break to rest from the injuries that you may have received during this exam." Cheers where bellowed out from the men as they stretched their sore limbs and chattered about what they planned to do on their grace day.

"The day's all clear for us." Zack said cradling his head in his hands as he walked. "Thank you for going with me Zack. But where it is it you plan to take me?" Zack laughed making a motion to show his lips where sealed. "Zack, you're so unfair!" Yoru smiled giggling. Zack shrugged again showing he didn't mind if she thought that way. "Really, it's nothing special." Yoru tapped her chin lightly humming. "So why don't you tell me?" Zack gave a short laugh yanking the heavy door open for her. "Because it's a surprise little missy!" Yoru rolled her eyes at him. "You are _so_ cheesy Zack Fair." Zack merely shrugged at her again, to which he received a playful push from Yoru.

The following day was beautiful, there where few puffy cotton ball clouds in the sky. Yoru waited in the main lobby of the large Shinra building for Zack, who like always, was late for some reason or another, probably spiking his hair up in all those strange angels. When Zack finally did arrive it was about ten or fifteen minutes past their meet time. "Zack what took you so long?!" Yoru growled at him, not noticing the package under his arm.

"I'm sorry Yoru, Sephiroth told me to go to his room and pick up his present for you since he had to go to a meeting." Yoru's expression softened as she finally noticed the package under his arm, and the smaller one that sat on it. "Here, maybe you should open it before I give you this one." He said handing her the larger of the two packages. She quickly pulled the long red string from around it and shredded the paper letting it fall to the ground.

In her hand rested two light Kodachi. Both encased in ebony sheaths with silver hand guards. Unsheathing one of the two carefully Yoru smiled, It was a triple fold blade. "Guess these will be my new weapon of choice." She secured the two blades to her hips then looked back at Zack who looked like he'd been beaten. "What's the matter Zack?" He shook his head handing her the smaller box. "Mine's not quite as useful as Sephiroth's gift." He murmured dejectedly.

Yoru slowly slipped the ribbon off of the tiny white box, looking up at him before lifting the lid. Inside was a small sky blue hairpin. Two ribbons dangling from it held soft white clouds at each of there tips. "Sorry it's not very useful." Zack murmured, and was surprised when Yoru threw her arms around his neck. "I love it Zack. It's the most beautiful present I've ever received." She whispered holding him for a moment longer before releasing him, putting her new present in her hair.

Though the day was filled with joy, they always say "The hour is calm before the storm".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: So Much for Reality.**

The world outside the spare room Yoru had taken up was loud this morning. Cars honked loudly people chattered giving her no more rest. Groaning she sat up, her hair was messy and her pupil narrowed on contact with the light. "Another day of wondering how much longer I have to live." Yoru murmured. She wasn't her self today; a dream plagued her with unpleasant thoughts.

She quickly threw the thought from her mind as she heard some one knocking at the door. "Come in." The door opened with a soft squeak, Cloud peered into the room with a tired expression. "Yuffie, Tifa, and Marlene are down stairs waiting for you." She nodded covering her mouth with a yawn. "I understand, thank you Cloud." Cloud stared for a moment longer, as if trying to figure something out. "What's wrong Cloud?" Yoru's voice seemingly broke him from his trance as she crawled out of bed. "I don't understand how your personality could have warped so much from when we first met." His words where blunt, though to be expected of Cloud. "Things happened Cloud, and this is the result of it." She pushed open her closet doors glancing over her shoulder at Cloud who still stood there. "I liked the old Yoru better." Cloud commented childishly before leaving, the door clicking shut behind him.

Yoru stood for a moment in the silence of her room, the sound from outside seeming to fade. "Are you so blind Cloud? Can you really not see how much pain I am in just looking at you and remembering?" She turned from the door, brushing her fingers over the different clothes in her closet. "Yoru died when Zack did, I'm just a memory." She plucked a black tank top and tan cargo shorts from her closet and headed towards the hallway bathroom.

Marlene smiled brightly handing Yoru her light tan Chocobo leather jacket when she came down the steps. "Thanks Marlene, you're a real sweetie." She slipped her jacket on and Marlene grabbed her hand leading her outside where Yuffie and Tifa sat on the steps of the bar. "Hey girls." Yoru was obviously trying a little too hard to be cheery about this situation. In all actuality she wanted to be alone. She was happy to be back with some one who knew Zack as well as she had, if not better, but she wanted to let herself rot for not seeing the truth till now.

"Don't try so hard." Yuffie said smiling and standing up to meet Yoru with Tifa. "I know you're still sad about finding out about what Kadaj's gang was up to but you have to cheer up, okay?" Yoru looked down and nodded. "Okay." She murmured to herself. "Good, now let's go get breakfast then hit the road to Kalm town! It'll take a while to get there but I think it'll be worth it!" Kalm Town, that town haunted her more than anything. "No!" She yelled startling the three. "I won't go! Not if it's to Kalm Town!" Yuffie, about to say they would change their plans, never got a word in as Yoru released Marlene's hand and took off down the road on her sleek raven black motorcycle. "I don't understand what did we do wrong?" Marlene murmured looking up to Tifa with sad and confused eyes. "Yoru has a very fragile mind, it's best to just leave her be for now Marlene." Tifa said comforting the girl leading her back inside with Yuffie.

It was a long time before Yoru came to a stop at the gates of Midgar, they where left drawn open just as they had been nearly a month ago. "I'll leave, only for just a little." She murmured revving her motorcycle and heading through. The wind blew freely though her hair now, the warm sun kissing at her skin as the dirt bathed roads turned to grassy fields. She felt something tugging at her chest though when she glanced towards it she saw nothing. "Where is it you're going Yoru?" a voice echoed in her head. She knew it was not her own though she smiled at the bitter sweet remembrance of it. "It's been a long time since I've heard your voice, Zack, I must seriously be insane." She murmured speeding up and hoping to whatever cruel creator brought her here that the sound of the engine would drown it out.

"Go away, go away you're not real." She murmured to herself her hands clenching the handle bars. She loved Zack's voice, every different one of his tones made her heart flutter like a child's first crush. She loved his voice when it was happy and soft the most though. It was soft this time too, but in a different way. It was soft as if he w as dying, like he was taking his last breaths and using his last whips of energy to make his voice calm. "None of this is real; you're already gone so just go away." Her voice and mind where cracking, letting the voice become stronger, as if he where just behind her placing his hands over hers as she pressed the bike faster, testing it's limits.

She sped past the scenery of grassy hills forest and fields, the mountains drawing ever closer. Monsters of every sort lifted their heads if only for a moment to see if they should hurry out of the approaching motor bike's path. "Yoru, Slow down you'll hurt your self." His beautifully concerned voice wrapped around her mind. "What do you hope to accomplish by running from Midgar?" Her vision was becoming blurry. "I hope that no one will miss me, that I can find someplace where I can fall of the edge of the earth." The voice had left her and her grip loosened letting the bike slow to a stop. She was near Kalm town, and the tree where they had eaten their lunch under on her birthday still stood tall as a land mark. "You've stayed with them too long to be forgotten so quickly, you should have left sooner if that's what you wanted." She placed one hand on her head, rumpling her long silvery hair. "Shut up, just shut up!" She hissed, venom dripping from her voice now.

The voice did leave her, but she knew from past experiences that it would return later. She let the goggles that shielded her eyes fall down around her neck and placed her hand on the old weather worn bark of the tree. "You hold such painful memories." She whispered her eyes becoming clouded as she fell to her knees letting the tears pour over. "Zack, I miss you so much, it hurts so much seeing everything that I saw when I was with you again." The wind lightly kissed at her cheeks creating waves amongst the grass. "Yoru, I wasn't as gentle as you would hope. I killed people who where sons, who where fathers, who had families to return to." She looked up at the tree, as if it was the one talking to her. "Zack you were kind and gentle to me! That's all that mattered to me!" his voice remained silent and she leaned her head against the rough bark. "I don't care about anyone but you Zack, I can't." she turned pressing her cheek to the bark looking into the far off fields. "I'm so unstable without you Zack, I feel like I'm falling to pieces so damn slowly."

"Hurry up and realize that me and Sephiroth weren't the only ones that held a deep love for you." She looked back to the tree with a surprised look, her palms pressed against the tree to push herself up. "Don't say something so stupid, I was mean to everyone because I didn't want their love. I only wanted yours." The wind seemed to sigh as it kissed at her cheeks again.

His voice drew silent again and she closed her eyes just letting the world around her buzz silently like it always has. "Zack, say something." Her murmur went unanswered so she stood sliding her goggles back into place and going to her bike and bringing it to life with a quick rev. "Where are you going now?" Zack seemed chatty today; did he know what she had in mind? She didn't answer but swung her leg over her bike and revved it again making a U-turn around the tree and heading south of Kalm town and Midgar.

"You really don't know do you? You're hoping that something so drastic happens that you won't remember the pain. What you don't know is that there is no pain, and never was. Your wound has already healed and faded." Her eyes widened as she felt her hands loosen on the bike, the bike engine came to a halt and her hands released the bars, her body at the wind and earth's mercy. "Zack, I'm going to die aren't I?" she said feeling her body come closer and closer to the speeding earth beneath her. "No, you're not." The world around became blurry and black as she finally felt the grass and earth cling to her skin slowing her down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Remember, Remember**

The world was silent around the girl who lay cradled by the grass, the blue sky with wispy clouds hung over her. "Identification number, 110228, second successful child of Jenova, given name Yoru." She breathed, sitting herself up she winced clutching her arm. When the pain had subsided enough for her to observe her surroundings she noted the bike. "Good morning sun-shine." A male voice echoed in her head.

When she looked around fearfully to find the origin of the voice she found nothing. "You won't find me; I'm sort of like your concisions. Now then, I'll teach you everything you need to know, just leave the bike there. Walking will give me more time to explain the world and the things in it." She nodded beginning to walk. "No! Not that way go to the right." She jumped but nodded heading to the right towards the barren rough brown surface.

When she finally reached the large gates of the Shinra company city Yoru was hesitant to enter. "Is this Midgar Zack?" she whispered to the voice. "Yes, you have friends here. I have to warn you though, what ever you do, don't ask about your past." She nodded obediently and stepped through following Zack's instructions to find herself in front of a small building with the name "Seventh Heaven Bar".

She pushed the door open gently, 8 people where standing around a table and a strange moving cat doll danced around the sides of it pointing things out and chatting up a storm of ideas. "Excuse me," she stuttered out, afraid that these might be the wrong people "I'm looking for…who was I looking for again Zack?" she wondered idly. "Cloud Strife." He whispered back amused. "Oh right I'm looking for Cloud Strife!" The young blond man turned to see who had called for him while the others had been gawking. The instant his blue eyes had connected with her own blue mako eyes, he rushed to her side pulling her into a tight hug as if he would lose her again if he where to let go. "Yoru, where have you been?" He breathed leaning his head down to her ear. A blush took her cheeks as she clutched his shirt lightly and closed her eyes taking in his warmth and sent. "I don't know." She murmured back.

Cloud only held her tighter, and when she opened her eyes after he had pulled away two women and a little girl who had been at the table smiled at her strolling over. "Hey glad you're back." The shorter of the two women grinned. "Perhaps you'd like a bath." The other smiled taking her hand and leading her up a set of stairs. "You've been gone for a week." She spoke again as the little girl ran ahead to call for some one named "Denzel". She hummed her agreement, though she had no idea who they where. "Their names are Tiffa Lockheart, Yufie Kisaragi, and Marlene." Zack murmured to her as she looked over each of the females. "They are also your friends." He continued on.

Yoru smiled at hearing this, they where her friends. They where her first happy memory, and would surly be something she'd never forget. Yoru followed Tifa to the bathroom and gently took the clothes Tifa handed her. The warm water felt good on her chilled skin, soothing her aching limbs from the countless mile walk. That man, that Cloud Strife, came to mind and made her cheeks heat up lightly when she turned the water off. He felt so familiar, like some one who had meant a great deal to her. "Zack, what is this feeling? You didn't explain this to me." She whispered to herself as her fingers slid over the fresh clean clothes sliding them on one at a time. "This is called affection, you have a crush on Cloud." He chuckled, a smile evident in his voice though a hint of something sad that was unrecognizable to Yoru was laced in with it.

"A crush." She repeated smiling lightly sliding the black sleeveless turtleneck over her head and slipping on the black shorts. She peeked around the corner of the door before coming out and heading to the stairs she spotted leading downwards. "She seems different then how she was a week ago, more innocent." Tifa seemed curious as she placed a glass of water in front of Cloud. "She's come back." Cloud answered simply starring at the ice as it bobbed in his glass. "Well yeah she's come back cloud." Tifa said a little confused by his comment. "No, she's truly come back now. The Yoru from 8 years ago." Tifa leaned in still confused, yet more curious now. "You mean she's lost all her memories? Even the ones of Kadaj's gang, the people in Shinra, Sephiroth, and you?" Cloud let out a light sigh nodding. "As long as she's not a shell." He murmured in reply. A shell, what did he mean by that? Was she a shell before?

Yoru stepped down off the last step and around the corner to reveal herself after a moment of contemplating what they had said. "Oh you're done!" Tifa smiled gently at her motioning to the seat next to Cloud. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll get you something to eat and drink. You must be hungry!" Tifa set a glass of water in front of Yoru, then dug around in a mini-fridge below the bar and set a sandwich in front of her on a shiny black plate. "Thank you Tifa." She murmured smiling and taking quick bites. Tifa was right, she was hungry, and Yoru hadn't even realized how hungry she was till now. After she was done with the sandwich Cloud turned his attention to her, making Yoru smile as he did so. "Yoru, how did we meet?"

Yoru gave him a blank stare as if confused, before looking up as if nervous and speaking as if she was reciting something some one had told her. "We met in Shinra electric power company. We where introduced by First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair." He hummed recognition of this but his expression seemed to sadden. "You've really forgotten everything that's happened, though maybe its better you have." Yoru looked down as if she was being scolded and the bar fell silent for a long time as Tifa watched the scene, shifting uncomfortably at the atmosphere. "Perhaps you should create new memories then?" Tifa suggested looking towards Cloud. "Yes!" Yoru cried out, though hesitantly tugging on Cloud's sleeve. "We'll make new memories. Then it will be okay, right?" Cloud didn't respond for a moment though seemed to resign to the fact that it would be easier to just accept these facts.

"It'd take a long time to make so many new memories, and try to forget the old ones." He murmured. "That's alright! If you're willing to take the time then I'd try my very best to create the very best memories!" Her eyes where pleading with him to create these beautiful things, of which she had very few of. He stared at the glass of water as the ice shifted as if uncomfortable under his gaze. "Cloud," Tifa murmured watching him carefully "It'd be good to help Yoru create new memories, not only for herself, but for you too." Cloud didn't seem to acknowledge Tifa's comment at first. "I know, even now I can hear Areth telling me that I should move on." Yoru looked down, seeing this as a hopeless decision. Whoever Areth was, she had beaten her to Cloud it seemed, though this didn't surprise her. Though Zack told her she had known Cloud for a long time, much longer then Areth could have known him she had doubts.

Cloud looked up finally and gave a slight nod to Yoru. "Let's make some new memories, Yoru." Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly throwing her arms around him. "Thank you Cloud!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Sephiroth**

The day seemed too sunny for an average day in Midgar, yet the weather was comfortable with only a gentle wind. "Cloud, are you going to take Yoru out today?" Tifa said as she looked through open food market. "I don't know." He hummed holding the wicker basket without the slightest hint of interest. Tifa frowned as she paid an elderly woman and placed two jars in the basket. "Cloud, it's so nice out! You should take Yoru out and make some memories with her!" Cloud sighed about to comment back but Tifa continued to speak. "Really Cloud, she's your good friend you should think about how she feels more!" Tifa placed a package of leeks and chives into the basket next. "Tifa, I do think about her, but she's not the same Yoru she was then. I thank Kami-sama she'll never be that Yoru again." Tifa remained silent though gave a weak smile. "That Yoru really was a shadow of her former glory, wasn't she?" Cloud nodded solemnly and followed her as she headed to the next stall.

Upon arriving home Tifa and Cloud found Yoru behind the bar helping Marlene clean the glasses for Tifa. "Welcome back!" Yoru smiled gently looking up at Tifa and cloud. "Yoru, let me take over, Cloud's going to take you out and make some memories with you!" Before Cloud could protest, correcting her that he only said he would think about it, Yoru was already at his side holding one of his hands in both of hers. "Really? Oh thank you Cloud!" She beamed up at him. He couldn't help but sigh heavily and nod. "Let's go Yoru." He led her from the bar and down the street. "Are Yoru and Cloud gunna be getting married?" Marlene's question caused Tifa to jump. "Huh? What?" Tifa asked dumbly, something that you would expect of Yuffie, but not Tifa. "What makes you think they're going to get married Marlene?" Marlene looked up smiling putting a glass down. "They act like a husband and wife already! Cloud huffed and when Yoru got all happy, he did it anyways because it's something that made Yoru smile!" Tifa pondered on Marlene's response for a moment before smiling herself and looking towards the door. "Well, maybe they will get married."

Cloud was taking Yoru to the church in the Sector 7 slums, and if she was anything like the old Yoru, she would love it just as Aeris had. "Cloud, is where we're going a surprise?" Yoru asked softly, her voice almost inaudible over the roar of Cloud's motorcycle Fenrir. There was no response from Cloud. She looked away watching the speeding scenery as she tightened her embrace around Cloud to ensure her safety. Fenrir rolled to a slow stop in front of the church, the birds were not fluttering in and out of the hole in the ceiling like they did every other time Cloud had been here. "This is it?" Yoru's voice was gentle as her mako blue eyes fluttered over the ruined look of it. "This is it." Cloud responded finally dismounting the bike after Yoru.

The inside was just as Cloud had left it, bright sunlight pouring into the center where a small garden of flowers bloomed. "Cloud, they're beautiful!" Yoru beamed walking forward to get a closer look. Something didn't feel right though, the birds usually welcomed them into the church with their songs, but no sound came from the rafters. A long squeak from the floor board alerted cloud of another presence. "Yoru, my beloved, did I not tell you I would take over the body of Loz should anything happen?" Yoru looked up surprised at the beautiful silver haired man before her. "You know my name too, are you from my past?" Cloud grabbed Yoru's wrist quickly, pulling her towards him and holding her close. "Sephiroth, what are you doing here?" Cloud was angry, this was all too clear. "I am here to retrieve my beloved, Jenova princess."

"Yoru, don't believe anything he says!" Zack ordered, was this beautiful silver haired man evil? "His name, is Sephiroth." She murmured testing the name. "I see, my beloved has had a concussion." Sephiroth chuckled to himself. "That is why you failed to return." Yoru looked to Cloud, still angry, and then to the new comer Sephiroth, amused with the situation. "Zack says not to listen to you." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at Yoru's words, as did Clouds though his in confusion. "Zack? Even in death he hinders me." Sephiroth obviously wasn't pleased with what Yoru had said. "Leave quickly; I'll do something to distract him." Zack ordered again. Yoru nodded and grabbed Clouds hand making a break for the door as a whirl wind was quickly stirred up.

Cloud didn't hesitate in starting up Fenrir, in sending the bike off at top speed once Yoru was securely on the bike. All attempts where in vein as Sephiroth approached quickly. "Cloud, how futile your attempts are!" This chase was amusing to him, like a game. Tall leathery skinned dog like monsters rose from the dust lay scattered around them and gave chase, snapping their massive jaws at Yoru and Cloud. A single whimper came from Yoru as she pinched her eyes shut and pressed her face into Cloud's back.

"Yoru, I will protect you. Forever." The loud roar of Fenrir seemed to drown into a humm as a long slim blade dug through Clouds shoulder. The ruby droplets splattered across her face and the rushing ground below Fenrir. Yoru was torn from Cloud as Sephiroth retrieved his blade. "I have gotten back what is mine Cloud Strife." Yoru's breath caught in her throat at the sudden jerking, preventing any sound but a small gasp from escaping. "Come Yoru, I will help you remember all of our precious memories."

His words where drowned out along with anything else he might have said. Her eyes where burning the sight of Cloud lying on the ground, bleeding from the gaping wound in his shoulder into her mind. Didn't Cloud say he would protect her forever just a few moments ago? He did didn't he, and now she was being taken away by this painfully familiar person. The familiarity of him made her want to break down into tears out of fear of him. What could this beautiful one winged angel have done to her in the past to scare her so?

Her thoughts began to haze as her eyes lidded themselves. The shock of all the different events happening so suddenly was too much for her. Sephiroth was a bad man wasn't he? He had hurt Cloud, and Zack had told her to stay away from him. Yes, he was definitely a bad man.

The world around Yoru seemed to be clouded in a deep fog, with many yellow and white flowers at her feet. A tall spiky black haired man stood before her with deep blue Mako eyes just like hers. He looked upset, though worry seemed to cover that anger for the most part. "Yoru, I told you to run." His voice was sad, and made her heart fall. "I tried to, we tried to. He caught up with us, and he hurt Cloud." The man shifted slightly before coming towards her pulling her into a hug. She felt safe being hugged by this man, though not as safe as she had felt with Cloud. "You have to try and keep those memories of your past buried Yoru, for Cloud's sake." Yoru looked up at him and nodded. "For Clouds sake, I will remember nothing. Zack." The man smiled and released Yoru, the world's fog growing thicker whiting everything out.

Yoru woke up again in a dark room, black sheets covering her body and long thin glowing branches reached towards the sky. The silence scared Yoru, she had never woken up feeling afraid before. She rolled over on her side pulling the covers over her head and cried, begging Cloud to hurry up and find her so she could leave this awful place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Water Boarding.**

**Yoru sputtered as her head was dragged up from the filled bath tub in front of her. Sephiroth was Water boarding her. He had said "It will help you to remember the one you are truly meant to be with", but it seemed more like he was punishing her for not remembering. Yoru gasped for air, her hands tied behind her back and her long silver hair balled and clutched in Sephiroth's vice-like grip. "My dear, beloved Yoru. Have you still not remembered a thing?"**

**Yoru looked up at him weakly, with pleading eyes. Sephiroth's eyes seemed to soften if only for a moment, and he let her hair fall down around her shoulders. "I've missed that look, Yoru. You used to look at me like that, begging me not to leave you to attend to my duties as a First Class SOLDIER." He leaned his forehead against hers, his breath sending shivers of cool air through her paled wet cheeks.**

**Fear took hold of Yoru as she pulled away from him, trying not to make eye contact. "Yoru, you'll remember soon enough." He grabbed her by the hair again forcing her head under the water that the tub held. Yoru thrashed about struggling but Sephiroth held her under only bringing her back up for breath when her thrashing about slowed and weakened. "Only once more for today Yoru." Yoru coughed and inhaled deeply as her head was thrust towards the water.**

**It was quiet afterwards; Sephiroth had released her from the hand-cuffs that held her hands securely behind her back, for now. Sephiroth had left her lying limply on the bathroom floor holding back her tears of misery until he left. "Yoru." She flinched as footsteps came towards her. Gentle hands slid around her pulling her into their lap and leaning her head against their chest. "Yoru it's alright." The person replied softly, stroking her head to comfort her. She whimpered turning towards the warmth murmuring Cloud's name.**

**The hand stopped for only a moment but continued to stroke her head comfortingly. "No, my name is Yazoo. I loved you very much, Yoru. Far more then a sibling should." She whimpered again showing she didn't understand, and he laughed lightly at this. "Kadaj, our other brother, held the same deep love for you." She shook her head moving more towards the warmth she desperately needed at this moment.**

"**Loz was the only one who saw you as a sister, we saw you as our lover." Yoru froze, she understood this much. "You used to tell me you preferred my company over Sephiroth, Kadaj and Loz's. You told me I was a perfect mix of all three. Protective, strong, loving, smart, and only a little possessive. But over all you said I was beautiful, my hair didn't hold the luster Sephiroth's did, but it was also not twisted with such hate that his was and that made me more beautiful then him. Even if I did not have his black Jenova wing."**

**Yazoo was holding Yoru closely, her breath had caught in her throat. "Don't remember Yoru, for Cloud's sake don't remember." She whispered in the depths of her mind. Yazoo tilted her face up bringing her to see his face at last. His eyes where a beautiful Mako Green color, his hair touching just below his shoulder blades and his face was smoothed over with what she thought love looked like. "Yoru, please love me. Please love me and only me."**

**He brought his lips down gently on hers. A sick and twisting feeling rose in her stomach. She squirmed, trying to break free from Yazoo's hold. When she was finally able to pull away Yazoo looked confused as tears began to flow down her cheeks, he had done something wrong hadn't he? "Yoru, what's wrong?" He leaned forward brushing her wet silver hair away from her face and inspecting it carefully. He kissed away the tear on her cheek that had escaped making her shudder.**

**He didn't understand why she was reacting this way, was this one possible effect of her memory loss Sephiroth had told him and his brothers about? He watched her carefully for a moment before standing. "It hurts so much seeing you like this Yoru, I can't stand it but I don't have the power to protect you from our older brother right now. Wait for me Yoru." He left not looking back at her pitiful shaken state. "No," she murmured. "I won't wait for you, ever. I won't wait for anyone but Cloud, I won't love anyone but Cloud." She dragged herself to the bed in the next room and cried herself to sleep. How long would this pain last?**

**The next day, Yazoo brought Yoru her breakfast. A soft smile placed on his face when he saw her delicate sleeping figure. "Yoru, dear sister I have brought you breakfast." He placed it on the bedside table and brushed some hair from her face as she turned groaning slightly. "Cloud…?" She sighed trying to block the sunlight that had managed to escape the strangling trees. Yazoo frowned at hearing his enemy's name. "No Yoru, its Yazoo. Please forget that foolish 'Hero'."**

**Yoru looked up wearily. Yazoo's face was gentle looking enough. The memories of last night made her nod though, just to appease him. "G'morning Yazoo." She greeted changing the subject. This seemed to please Yazoo and he moved the trey from the nightstand to her lap as she sat up. "We made you breakfast dear sister, though I'm afraid we're not much for cooks." She poked at the lightly browned omelet with Cheese, bacon, and sausage slipping from the inside accompanied by tanned Toast and Orange Juice. "It's fine." She croaked. She quickly covered her mouth looking up slightly embarrassed.**

**Yazoo chuckled slightly, leaning in with a gentle smile crossing his lips. "Oh Yoru, You must have a sore throat from the water boarding!" He pulled away again the smile still gracing his lips. "Don't worry, Sephiroth is gone today." Yoru looked gratefully up to Yazoo as she began to eat quickly, as if she was afraid it would be taken from her. "I'll stay with you for the day if you would like Yoru." She looked up while she ate not responding immediately. "If you've got things to do, you should do them." Her words where cold, yes, but this man in front of her sent chills of remembrance up her spine. It was the sort that she was sure would bring memories that Zack would want her to keep locked away.**

**He watched her carefully, trying to find the source of her words, though finding nothing he would find a threat he stood nodding. "I understand. Girls like to have time to alone sometimes." He smiled lovingly at her as he left. The door clicked shut behind him, Yoru watched for a moment to see if he would come back in. He didn't so she finished her breakfast and scanned the room. The room was decorated with things that felt so familiar, and a single picture hung on the wall opposite where she sat in bed.**

"**Yoru, Don't look at it!" Zack's voice begged. She shook it off, what harm could looking at it hold? She crawled out of the bed and walked over to the wall the picture was on. Little silver stars littered the black wall and a small circle of them seemed to bubble it. Four figures stood in front of a tall green tree little flecks of light falling down on them. "Yoru! Don't look at it!" She began looking at the left, She stood smiling gently as a taller silver haired man had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Sephiroth…" she breathed. "I did know him." Her eyes wandered to the person next to him.**

"**Yoru, stop it! You'll loose yourself!" A spiky black haired man with beautiful blue mako eyes grinned at the camera. He held Yoru's hand as they both made peace signs together. Yoru's breath caught for a moment as she stared at him. She dragged her eyes to the last figure, his blond hair shot up in spikes that defied gravity and his icey blue eyes and shy smile towards the camera made it hard for her to breath. "Cloud Strife, Zack Fair, Sephiroth, and Yoru." She recited. "Yoru…" Zack's voice pleaded in her mind. "Please get rid of this picture, remember nothing."**

**She took the picture from the wall and held it close to her chest as she sank to the floor tears seeping from her eyes. "Zack, why am I crying?" She hiccupped hanging her head slightly. "Suppress it all." He murmured to her avoiding the question. She took a deep breath raising her head nodding and hesitantly pushed the picture under her bed face down.**


End file.
